


Love and Hate

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: "Do you think he hates me...?""....are you talking about ibara?"





	Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> The characters which show up in this fic are aged up from their "canon" age. Taking the base of 2015 theyre probably 23-25in this fic

"Do you think he hates me?"

Nagisa tilted his head, he put down the tea cup after taking a sip then insert the cute bookmark in the book he has been holding. 

It's a fine evening, the sun is about to set back and disappear over the horizon. Nagisa has been sitting there, in the balcony after the fanmeeting. reading his book in peace, a perfect way to get some healing over the crowded morning. 

Still, he is surprised when suddenly Jun shows up. Jun was casually sitting on the couch in front of him, being silent for almost an hour, staring at nothing-- _ probably thinking about something _ \--Nagisa thought. before Jun finally question that. 

".. are you talking about Ibara?" Nagisa finally asked, his voice sounds soft and calming, perhaps glad that Jun finally decide to talk. He thought Jun just going to sit and be silent until hiyori back or something?

Jun sighed, Nagisa's voice sounds comforting for him, which ease him a bit. He nodded "He shuts me down almost a week already. I mean? I get? It? If he needs time alone? If he has a job? Meetings whatsoever? But nope? no reason at all.. no mail replied, no call answered. He even look away when i meet him in office like… i.. I just don't get it? What is the point of him standing and smiling like a statue in my birthday event if he just gonna leave like that? He even push the MC job to ohiisan? He only act proper when camera is rolling but backstage? He keeps avoiding me, leaving early?"

Nagisa look at Jun curiously, a week is pretty much a long time. For a moment he thought that Ibara is just playing a prank on Jun since, well today Jun's his birthday and.. Ibara ever did a prank which end Jun's life a little-by pretending to be dying-which, both Nagisa and hiyori scolds him strictly about because not only Jun who is getting heart attacks but actually both of them too. 

But.. this time it doesn't sound like that? He noticed that Ibara seems pretty distant today. Though, he thought it's mostly just because he is tired but seems like there is more than it? This makes Nagisa curious.. "...Since when did he start acting like that?"

Jun moves to sits properly, pulling back in time.. the last time Ibara talk to him was in an after party, but he was drunk--terribly and he remembers Ibara brought him home. That morning? Ibara seems pretty silent than usual but he still give him morning kiss, they still casually fights a little about couple things but after that--Jun shakes his head "a week ago? After the concert after party.. he still act fine in the morning but.. he never come back to my apartment that night. He just,.. no word said?..."

That's clearly strange. Though, as an adam member, Nagisa did peek over Ibara's schedule in the last meeting and this week was really packed. He did told Ibara to give a proper pace to himself knowing how he sometimes forgot about it. Ibara just gives him salute and saying he will be fine, that this is just a one time special thing so Nagisa don't have to be worried

But wait ?

"Jun?..are you and Ibara dating?" Nagisa asked. ".. you sounds so frustrated.. not being able to meet him for a week.. and hmm i never know that he often stay in your apartment?" Nagisa know that they're pretty close, he and hiyori actually think that Ibara and Jun is already dating and they're waiting until those two finally tell them but until now, neither of them talk about it..

Jun stoned in his place..

Right? Thats a good question. Are they even dating? About 8 months ago, Jun did confessed his feelings to him but Ibara didn't really confirm anything yet but they did start acting like a couple--basically being their usual self with more cuddling and well you know redacted stuff. Ibara also often stay over? He already has almost all his daily necessities things in Jun's apartment.

Jun knows how terrible Ibara can be when it comes to being honest with his feelings. So he simply thought that his action.. everything they did together can be enough answer for it. But, now that Nagisa question that, he can't even answer it properly? "I.. uh? I guess--"

Jun's answer is interrupted by his phone ringing.

Its from Ibara.

The blue haired man looking at Nagisa with apologetic expression as he immediately answered the call.

"Ibara?! You? Where 're you going?!" He asked-if not loud, he already sounds pretty much panicked. Can't decide between angry, annoyed or worried. 

"Tokyo…" it's really a short answer, enough to make Jun's jaw dropped. 

Really? He remembers that this morning, Ibara was running to the fanmeeting because the morning flight he took delayed a bit and he was late to the venue. And now what? He is already in tokyo? "For god-sake?! Are you overworking yourself again?!!"

"No no no no!!" Ibara sounds panicked. Jun just get a long pause there because Ibara sounds to be talking to someone else, probably debating but he isn't sure what they're talking about, so he just try to be patient. "..Jun are you still with me? Can we meet? I will wait for you in riverside, near the--"

And its dead. 

Jun blinked confusedly for couple of seconds before he try to call him back but the call not even coming through. 

The next minute he finally get an unknown mail which says

_ Phone battery is dead. Sorry didn't mean to hang up on you. I'm on my way back, lets meet up in that bar, next to the riverside. Probably arrived at 8.. I guess. I want to talk about something. _

_ Ibara. _

"Ibara ..?" Nagisa asked because Jun suddenly stands up. 

Jun nodded, gathering his stuff and shoving everything in his bag "yeah he said he want to talk to me? In .." he looked at his watch "an hour and half?" He said, in unsure tone. He looks at Nagisa then at his watch then at Nagisa again "uh.. nagi-senpai? Can you tell ohiisan that i will be postponing the review night? I promise we can have it tomorrow?"

Nagisa chuckled and nodded "though I doubt you can do it tomorrow?" Well if his prediction is right?

Jun raised one of his eyebrow, confused but he decide to not ask "then see you later nagi senpai"

.

.

"He isn't coming yet?" That bartender asked Jun, this bar is a place where he and Ibara often spent their time together after work. Of Course the bartender is already like a friend for them… "I heard the weather is pretty much terrible around there.. many flights has been postponed and delayed"

Jun looked at him then at his glass. "I guess.. or i've been ditched actually or pranked." He sighed, pushing the glass back to the bartender "one more..though anyway yourent closing soon? Isn't it's like… 1? Already?"

The bartender continue to wipe the glass, ignoring Jun's request for more drink "well about to?"--he actually already put up the closed sign since like 30 minutes ago. 

"Am i being ignored too here?" Jun asked, flicking the empty glass. Annoyed. He has been waiting here since like 7pm.. for 6 hours.. 6 hours. 

Even his patience has a limit. He did contact Nagisa and hiyori if they heard anything about Ibara because the said man can't even be contacted. Screw him and his policy about doing job alone. Now what? Back to the stone age? Waits until god knows when until he finally come? 

Hell no ..

"Uh how much? I'm going home.." Jun get down from the chair. Looking around he finally realized that it's just him and the bartender left in this place. Not to mention the closed sign is already there. He looks at the bartender. About to ask him something until someone suddenly banging the door. Hard. 

The bartender sighed and walked to the door, unlocking it and finally let that person in "really? I will add the charge of broken property to the billing Ibara"

"Suit yourself" Ibara sighed, taking off his coat he finally walks to where Jun is standing. Though when their eyes meet. He suddenly seems to be avoid him again and moves behind the bar table. To charge his phone "typhoon.. freaking traffic late at night?.." 

Ibara sounds tired on top of everything, making Jun finds himself unable to get the right word to greet him. Anger? Frustration? Sarcasm? What should he say here?

"Return me the key tomorrow before 1pm" that's the bartender's voice, followed by the sound of closed door.

Jun stared at Ibara "you run?" He asked. 

"Hu uh.. all the way here. I drive as fast as I could but there was something that happened on the highway… then i don't know probably.. uh some kind of matsuri?so i left the car somewhere and run here" Ibara sighed, finally sitting on the chair behind the bar table. 

_ Right… there was a matsuri around the riverside and it was pretty crowded. The fireworks.. was beautiful… _ Jun sighed. He takes a seat too. "Then what do you want to--" Jun didn't get to finish his question because Ibara suddenly throw him with a little box. He look at Ibara confused. 

"Happy birthday" Ibara smiled. He can't explain how happy he is when he sees Jun is still here in this place even after all the misfortunes that happen to him. Knowing that Jun decide to wait. Even after almost 6 hours from the time the agreed off.. he is still here. Probably not in his best mood but the fact that Jun waits.. is already enough to take off all the fatigue off his body. Ibara standing up again and starts making drinks his own "sorry about the time.. the flights was.. delayed until no one knows when so i decide to just drive back here.. the charger in the car I rented is somehow broken so I didn't get to contact you"

Jun look at Ibara, he feels complicated when he heard about what Ibara said and somehow, ge feel a little ashamed that he was about to walk out this place when Ibara come. "I clearly thought you don't even care about my birthday… can i open it?" 

Ibara nodded "well if i don't care i wont bother showing up in the fanmeeting in first place. Though.. right. Sorry i totally forgot to talk to you because the schedule today is too hectic. My heads only filled on--" Ibara paused when he saw Jun looking at him, showing the inside of that box which of course Ibara already know what. "What? It's for you"

"A ring?" Jun asked "are we engaging?" 

Ibara's face turned dead red because of the question. "Yes-no i mean.. ugh. I saw you looking at that ring before--impulsive buying"--half lie

Jun laughed "what kind of impulsive buying when you have your name here for my ring"

"Wh-huh??!" Ibara was about to jump off the table but Jun already pushed the box closer to him to look and he is stoned. "God?!damn?!" He did ask custom to make the ring can be used as secret knife for urgent things  _ it's just your usual Ibara things _ but when he talk to the maker they did ask for who that ring was made and Ibara just say a friend. Why the hell…-- "fuck...denka…"

Bless the satan

Ibara closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. Holding his anger. Right. He met hiyori there. That day…"it.. I didnt.." now he dont know what to say but fuck hell. He already fall deep into the trap. All he can do now is just play along?

Jun look at Ibara confusedly. Trying to figure out what is that expression supposed to be mean. Though before he could even open his mouth Ibara just.. suddenly pulled his collar close to him and kissed his lips. 

After a week of being ignored, Jun can't help but admit how much he missed that lips. They fought over the dominance as if showing off who missed who more. Until the needs of oxygen pull them apart. 

"Really? avoiding question with kiss? Sasuga for saegusa-san huh?" Jun try to talk normally. Unwilling to show how much he needed to calm himself before he ends up doing something a little bit crazy there.

Well if Jun is stopping himself, Ibara doesn't seem to care about this place knowing things will end up straight up to the bills a anyways. He jumped off the table and moved to Jun's side. He is trying to take the ring box to put it aside but Jun is resisting so he looks at him, both panicked and embarrassed "Can we..?not talk and just work out?"

\--"goddamn.. you really--" That line enough to make Jun burst into laughter. Ibara really will do his all to avoid any embarrassing conversation huh. But no, Jun isn't planning to drop this topic any time soon. Not when his heart is still wavered and unsure about a lot of things "nope not now. We need to talk you said you want to talk" Jun dragged the chair close to him and make Ibara sit there. 

Ah.. satan. He hates this. It reminds him on that day when Jun confessed about his feeling to him.. that day Ibara just pulled him to a kiss as an answer and they start going out after that. Yes. Never once Ibara say stuff about like or love. He hates it, it feels so fake and gross because that word always meaningless for him. Even if he says that countless time to Jun as a joke he find himself unable to seriously say that as himself. As he is. As his feeling. "Alright…" Ibara sits down next to Jun. He obviously feel uneasy hut he try to calm himself down.

Ofcourse, he isn't playing with Jun, he is serious. He does feel the same with how Jun feel and he honestly glad that Jun decide to say it to him because, hell knows when will Ibara will get to said it himself. He has no courage, nor understanding on how could it work properly. But Ibara does love him. he even bother to gather all his schedule in one week only so he can spend all weekend with Jun. Even if in the end he still didn't get to finish everything before the birthday ends. He still hopes that he can make up for the day he lost. 

Jun put the box on the table. "I like it.. the ring, thankyou Ibara.." he said, then start holding Ibara's hands. "I know it very well that you hate.. talking about it but. Is it bad if i want to be sure about everything? Not with action. But with the words" Jun hates pushing him, he himself actually feels enough with what Ibara gave him but for once..just for once he want Ibara to confirm it himself, about his feelings, about what they are. "Even just once... I want to hear it from you. Because i love you Ibara.

"I will give my all to you, to be by your side but i won't be able to feel safe on this relationship.. if you don't share things with me. If you don't voice it. What is the point of relationship if in the end you still suffer alone?" He raised his eyebrows, looking at Ibara on his eyes, trying to find the answer there. Wishing him to look on his eyes too.. so he can see the truth. 

Usually Ibara would interrupt with his dumb comment, or with anything possible for him to just get out from this serious topic. Just this time he decided to stay still. And listen properly. They're no longer kids.. no matter how unwise he pretends to be, even Ibara don't want someone he love get hurt because of him. So he took a deep breath before he sighed deeply then look at Jun. 

"I love you. Jun" Ibara let go of Jun's left hand as he take the ring from its box, he look at Jun's eyes before he put the ring on Jun's finger. Holding it up and kiss his hand. "The ring might not meant to be our engagement ring. But i'm serious about us. I always do, no matter how silly I could act. I hope you can accept the ring as my promise to you. Thankyou.. for bearing with me and i hope you willing to bear much longer…"

It's a lie if Jun say he dont feel overwhelmed by that. He was sure he is prepared but he didn't prepare himself for a serious Ibara, saying the word he hates, meaning it as it is and even.. putting the ring on his finger.. 

_ Goddamn _ Jun need to try his best controlling himself from ruining this with their usual hypocrisy. Is a serious Ibara always this strong??? Suddenly he regret--wait no he doesn't regret it all. 

Jun stands up in front of Ibara so that he can get closer to kiss his lips, softly. Appreciating that sweet and serious words coming from this lips. He let go, to look at Ibara's eyes as he later let their forehead touched when he pulled Ibara closer for a hug "i love you too Ibara.. and i will. As long as you promise to not make me worried like this again…"

"Ugh...if i keep responding to your mails my work will end up all over the place and I will need to work overtime.. but alright.. I will at least tell something" Ibara pout. But that pout suddenly changed into a smirk, he look down on Jun and giggles "You and your needy ass will definitely distract me from work. I want to spend the whole weekend for your birthday just with you so be thankful" he pinch both of Jun's cheeks "because this god already did his best to give a wonderful gift to his believer!"

Jun laughed, shaking his head to let go of Ibara's hands off his cheeks. There you go, Ibara is back to his usual self huh? "haaah what sort of play are we gonna do today my queen?" He hugs Ibara down and basically carry him up like that 

"Hey i'm the god! Not a queen. And put me down"

"Hmm I don't feel like putting you down your majesty"

"Sazanami Jun!!"

"Saegusa Ibara~"

Well guess what? Eve and adam lesson day will be postponed even further

From :  [ Ibarasaegusa98@gmail.com ](mailto:ibarasaegusa98@gmail.com)

To :  [ hiyoritoomoe@gmail.com ](mailto:hiyoritoomoe@gmail.com)

Subject : day off.

_ Denka, i apologize to inform you this late. Yes i approve your day off suggestion. Please enjoy your weekend. I don't think I can come for the sunday night radio too. But worry not. I already appointed our kouhai for that.  _

From :  [ hiyoritoomoe@gmail.com ](mailto:hiyoritoomoe@gmail.com)

To :  [ Ibarasaegusa98@gmail.com ](mailto:ibarasaegusa98@gmail.com)

Subject : re:day off. 

_ Ibara this is Nagisa. Sorry i end up reading the mail when I play with the tab. I will tell hiyori-kun tomorrow. I hope you enjoy the night with Jun^^ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading ;;; i made this fic to celebrate jun's birthday as i forgot to write one in juniba's day ;; i hope its enjoyable at least. Im very sorry for the typo and bad grammar. Once again thankyou for reading and please love eden.
> 
> Stan! Eden!


End file.
